


Chloe 'What A Dork' Price

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Chloe decides to give Max a surprise.....surprises......
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 16





	Chloe 'What A Dork' Price

"Chloeeeee stopppp" Max giggles but she still refuses to get out of bed. She's currently getting licked on the cheek which is nice but when the licking does not stop Max decides to open her eyes. Granted she didn't do it because of the licking but the tongue that's licking her....

Feels a bit rough 

"Well you're not my Chloe" Max says to the thing that's licking her. A very tiny kitty mews and it makes Max's heart melt. After a few seconds of petting the kitties head Max absolutely refuses to stop petting the kitty but there's a problem 

Max doesn't remembering getting this kitty 

"Chloe!" Max shouts and not a second later a blue haired punk pops her head into their room. 

"Good morning cutie" Chloe smiles seeing and goes back to what she was doing not even thinking for one second where this kitty came from. Max sits up and rubs her eyes a little, a very small part of her is wondering if she's dreaming this or not. Max certainly has had weirder dreams in the past but when she pinches herself everything stays the same so Max isn't dreaming. 

"Where did this kitten come from?" Max asks and can't help but to smile when she sees the kitty tilt its head. 

"I got it...." Chloe says and that's the end of that that for Max. The apartment they're staying in was feeling a bit empty so a kitten sure helps. Max lies back down and when the kitten lays its body on Max's smaller body Chloe pops her head back in but this time she's carrying a box 

"I also got 5 more...." A bunch of mewling kittens instantly gets Max's attention as she bolts right back up almost knocking the poor kitty that was on her chest off the bed 

"CHLOE!" Max shouts and finally gets out of bed but one more animal appears as the momma cat brushes its head on Chloe's leg. Max is rather speechless seeing all these animals but she is rather thankful that Chloe also got the momma cat. Chloe just stands there waiting for Max to respond so she puts the box down so the family of kittens can be together but the one that was licking Max's face doesn't get off the bed 

"I think that one likes you Max....you better not love him more then me or I'll hella kick its ass.....okay I actually wouldn't kick its ass but still I'm number one when it comes to the Caulfield cuddles." Chloe walks over and gives Max a kiss on the cheek but she can't help but to smile when she sees that Max is just standing there not saying anything 

"Oh shit I broke my girlfriend, wouldn't be the first time this happened. I remember when you first saw me shirtless you..." Max snaps out of it and punches Chloe on the shoulder 

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE CATS! WE CAN'T OFFORD THEM!" Max is about to say more but Chloe puts her finger right on Max's mouth. Max totally wasn't expecting this but maybe she should start sucking on Chloe's finger.....no definitely not she needs to know about these cats.....does she though because there's no way in hell Max is actually gonna put these cats back from where the came from....It's kinda sweet Max thinks that her punk girlfriend would get these cats in the first place so she absolutely wants to hear this story. 

"I also got the job! At the tattoo place did you not get my text?" Chloe asks. Max walks over to her phone and sees 

**Che <3- I got a surprise for you! **

**10 minutes later Max got another text**

**Surprises!**

"I was sleeping..." Max is about two seconds away from having celebratory sex with Chloe but she needs to know one thing 

"How did you get them?" 

"I stole them....DON'T give me that look Caulfield the guy who owned them was an asshole I'm proud I didn't just kick his ass. They were so hungry so I did use up most of our grocery money to buy them food. I may have to lay low for a while due to the fact that I stole them but it was hella worth it now that these kitties have a new home...." If Max's love for Chloe could get any bigger is sure did hearing this story. 

Max would really like to show just how proud she is of Chloe but Chloe says one more thing 

"You know I'm kinda surprised that you wanna keep them seeing as they're your height" Chloe jokes and goes for a kiss but Max pulls back and walks off towards the kitties 

"COME ON MAX YOU GOTTA GIVE ME KISSES I DID A GOOD JOB!" Chloe shouts but Max just gives her the middle finger 

"Be that way Caulfield I know I will get kisses from our cats!" Chloe goes to pet the kitty that was on Max's bed but the kitten walks right past Chloe and goes right too Max. Max can't help but to laugh her ass off seeing this but not all is lost for Chloe as the momma cat does give her attention. 

Seeing Max smiling and laughing while playing with the animals gives Chloe a great idea. 

"You gotta press the..." Max gets up to show Chloe which button it is to take a photo but Chloe smacks her hand away 

"Seeing as you took about a billion photos of me I think I know how to take the picture." Chloe sits down next to Max while the Momma cat gets on both girls lap. With the kitties all around their apartment Max and Chloe get in frame and try their best to get most of that animals in the picture 

"3....2.....1....smile!" Chloe smiles while Max gives Chloe's cheek a kiss. 

"We so gotta frame this!" Chloe squeals in delight as the polaroid gets handled with the up most care. Its a rare sight too see Chloe in such a dorkish mood but Max absolutely loves it. 

Then again she loves every single version of Chloe but the dork part of her has got to be Max's favorite...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I should have a new series tomorrow if not the next day. It's called 'Silent'


End file.
